


Miss Moving On

by melianthus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel and Kairi are siblings, Bc they look the same okay, F/M, Guess who Van is in this, It's not even a secret, LITERALLY, Might get spicy later on, Narrative is vague sometimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roxas and Van are emo and grumps, Single mom Naminé, Sora is a goof, Sora is their cousin, Ven And Rox are twins, Ven and Sora are rays of sunshine, Wingwoman Kairi, Xion is a baby, rated teen for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melianthus/pseuds/melianthus
Summary: Naminé is a single mom who never finds time to have "fun", much less date. Kairi finds it appalling and vows to help her.(Summary and title are subject to change)





	1. Finding a babysitter

Naminé stood by the couch as she folded laundry, only half listening to her friend talking animatedly, hands flailing every so often as the redhead spoke. Naminé was so zoned out, she hadn't even noticed that Kairi had asked her a question until she heard an annoyed huff. 

“Naminé!” 

“Hm? What?” The blonde snapped out of her trance and looked down at her friend on the couch, also noticing she'd finished with the basket of laundry she'd been folding.

“You weren't listening. I was saying that Sora is inviting us to a party. His cousin's birthday. They just moved to the island from Twilight Town.” Kairi summarized. She looked at Naminé hopefully, her light purple eyes gleaming. 

“Sorry, gonna have to pass.” Naminé sighed, picking up the laundry basket with the folded clothes. Instantly, Kairi’s broad smile dropped into a pout.

“What!? But, Nami… c'mon. It's a birthday and a welcoming party. You have to be there!” She pleaded.

“I can't, Kairi. I have to work.” Naminé reminded her, taking the clothes into her bedroom and returning to the small living room. 

“Okay, then how about you come to the party and we set up a little booth and you draw people. Ten bucks a portrait. There's gonna be lots of people there, and who wouldn't want an amazing drawing done by you?” Kairi offered. 

The offer was definitely tempting, and Naminé couldn't deny she wanted to say yes, but still she shook her head. “Last minute babysitter?” She countered. “I can't just call Olette and ask her to come.”

“Definitely not, considering Olette is going to the party too… hmm, oh! I got just the person. Go get ready and get your drawing pad and pencils!” Kairi grinned, whipping out her cellphone and quickly dialed a number. 

Naminé sighed, knowing full well there was no getting out of this now.

* * *

“Hey, Kai. You're on speaker. Axel and Roxas are here too.” Sora said as he set the phone on the table.

“Yeah, we can hear everything you say, so no mushy stuff to Sora!” Axel teased, causing said brunet to blush and take a swipe at the older man. 

“Don't worry, I actually called so I could talk to Axel.” Kairi responded over the phone. 

“So why not call Axel’s phone instead?” Roxas asked.

“Because the idiot didn't answer his phone.” 

“Hey, I've learned not to answer when you call. You talk for ages, sis.” Axel reasoned.

“Yeah, whatever. Just for that, you definitely aren't allowed to refuse my favor.” They could practically hear the girl smirking on the other line. Axel immediately got wary.

“Favor? What kind of favor? If Larxene is asking for a threesome with me and Demyx again-”

“Ew, no!” Kairi shrieked. “Wait, did you say ‘again?’” 

“No! What's the favor, then?” Axel quickly changed the subject.

“You have to babysit tonight.”

“But the party is tonight!” Axel protested. 

“Exactly, bro-bro. That's why you have to babysit. You have no idea how hard it was to convince Nami to say yes.” She whined dramatically. 

“Shut up, Kairi.” A softer voice spoke through the phone, distant though as if the speaker was on the other side of the room. 

“Well, why can't Demyx babysit?” Axel asked, still trying to find a way around this. 

“Demyx is playing at the party. He can't miss.” Sora piped up, only grinning widely when Axel's green eyes turned to glare at him.

“Not helping.” The redhead mumbled.

“C'mon,  _ Lea _ . Do it for Nami. Besides, the munchkin loves you. You'll have just as much fun as you would at the party. Kay, thanks, bye!” Kairi quickly hung up before Axel could answer.

“Dammit. I wanted to get shitfaced tonight.” He groaned.


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have up to chapter four written, but I can't promise regular updates. So far this chapter is the longest though.

Naminé still wasn't happy about the whole party ordeal, but she hadn't much of a choice. Once she'd dressed in a plain white dress and gotten scolded by Kairi for being so boring, even had said friend try to get her into a much shorter and much more revealing red dress which she defiantly refused to wear, she was forced out of her home the second Axel stepped inside. She barely had time to give him the few basic rules she always gave to her babysitters.

Still, the party was out on the beach, and she had the chance to draw people for money, so she couldn't complain too much. She’d been at her little booth for over an hour and had already done quite a few portraits. They weren't very detailed and they were a bit more rushed than Naminé would have liked, but the partygoers seemed to love them and people kept lining up until she was sure she'd have to stay all night to draw all these people. 

Somewhere around the third hour, Kairi came around and shoo’d everyone away, telling them to come back in an hour. Naminé didn't complain in the slightest as her hand was starting to hurt and a break seemed nice. Kairi gladly yanked her friend over to where everyone else was sat.

“Finally!” Sora cried, jumping up to hug the petite blonde. “I thought you were going to stay there all night and not party with us.” 

Naminé couldn't help but giggle slightly at his antics. “Well, I would have if Kairi hadn't gone to save me.”

“Alright, now that you're free, it's time I introduce you to the birthday boys.” Sora grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her over to where two blonds were standing by the bar. “Naminé, these are my cousins. Roxas and Ventus. Roxas is the grumpy looking one, and Ven is the nice one.”

At those words, the twin that had to be Ven laughed, and the other one rolled his eyes. Its was amazing how alike they looked, yet seemed to be completely different. Naminé had only ever met one other pair of twins, but they had been very easy to distinguish. She had a feeling that if Roxas were to smile, she wouldn't know whether he was Roxas or Ventus.

“Its a pleasure to meet you.” Naminé said, bowing slightly. 

“Same.” Roxas nodded, grabbing a few beers and passing them around. He offered one to Naminé, but she only shook her head. 

“Thanks, but I don't drink.” She said.

“Aw, c'mon, Nami. Live a little.” Kairi pouted, suddenly appearing by her side, wrapping her arm around her friend's waist. Again, Naminé shook her head.

“How am I supposed to go back to drawing if I'm drinking?” she reasoned.

“Oh! You're the one who's been drawing those amazing portraits?” Ventus perked up, his blue eyes lighting up. Naminé nodded slightly and Ven’s smile grew wider. 

“That's right. Naminé is an amazing artist. Has been since forever.” Sora said, standing on the other side of Naminé and draping his arm around her shoulders so she was practically sandwiched between Sora and Kairi. 

“They're not that great.” Naminé insisted, blushing at the praise and attention she was receiving. The stare she was receiving from Roxas didn't go unnoticed either. Deep cobalt eyes locked with her own and she could feel her face heating up even more, unable to determine what he was thinking. Everyone around them were still talking and praising her work. “I could draw you two, if you'd like, since it is your birthday.” She offered softly, tearing her eyes away from Roxas to look at Ven instead. 

The idea obviously interested him if the childlike joy on his face was anything to go by. Ventus was so much like Sora, it was almost scary, while Roxas reminded her of someone else. She quickly brushed the thought away as Ven spoke.

“Yes, that'd be awesome, right Roxas?” Ven turned to his brother and received a nod, though Roxas was still staring at Naminé. 

“Alright, I'll go get my sketchpad and pencils…” She began to turn to get said items when Kairi pulled her back. 

“Oh no you don't. You can do that later.” The redhead frowned. “Sorry, boys, but Naminé is still on break. Demyx is playing and the dance floor is empty, so c'mon.” and with that, without awaiting a response, Kairi dragged both Naminé and Sora out onto the dance floor, Ventus following after them with Roxas in tow. 

Naminé found it nearly impossible to escape as Sora took it upon himself to dance with her as Kairi danced energetically on her own, and even when Kairi did steal Sora away, she also dragged Riku over to dance with Naminé. Luckily, Riku was more understanding and let her leave after a few songs. 

Naminé made her way over to an empty table and pulled out her phone. As much as she trusted Axel, she still felt compelled to check up. She clicked on his contact photo and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang a few times, and Naminé was almost afraid he wouldn't answer. 

Finally, Axel answered the phone sounding only slightly out of breath. “Hey, Nami. Having fun?”

“Hey, Axel. Yeah, Kairi really knows how to throw a party. Just checking up to see how you're doing.” She replied, tapping her fingers on the table.

“What, you don't trust me? I'm wounded, Naminé.” Came his dramatic whine. The blonde smiled and shook her head gently. Before she could respond, Axel continued, “seriously though, we're doing fine. The little monkey loves me, of course. You have fun Nami.”

The conversation was cut shorter than Naminé would have wanted, and just before he hung up, she could hear a soft squeal followed by Axel's voice calling out. She was almost tempted to call back, but was left staring at the darkened screen for a moment or two. She sighed and put her phone away. No doubt Kairi would eventually realize she'd left the dance floor and come looking for her.

“Hey. Need a drink?” A voice spoke, startling the blonde from her thoughts. Looking up, Naminé found one of the birthday boys - _ Roxas, she remembered _ \- had approached her. In his hands he held a beer and a glass of pink fizzy liquid.

“Oh, n-no, thank you. I don't drink.” She said for the second time that night. Even so, Roxas set the glass in front of her and sat at an empty chair. Naminé opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

“Relax, it's soda.”

She did relax, her shoulders losing some tension as she reached for the drink and took a sip. She briefly wondered if someone, namely Sora or Kairi, had told him that she liked strawberry soda or if he'd just guessed. “You're not going to dance?” She asked instead as she set the glass back on the table.

Roxas scoffed. “Hell no. I don't dance.” He said, taking a swig of his beer. Naminé remembered having seen him on the dance floor for a brief time, but he must have escaped Ventus’ grasp early on, unlike her who'd been trapped in the throng for a while.

Naminé decided not to press the matter and simply hummed in acknowledgement. Roxas seemed like the type of person who you do not want to anger, like someone else she knew. The similarities in personality were striking, but Roxas seemed to have a softer edge, especially now that he wasn't scowling.

“Who were you talking with?” The question surprised her, not having realized that Roxas even wanted to converse with her.

“Axel. I just wanted to check on him to make sure everything was alright. I'm actually going to go relieve him soon, if that's alright. I could give you and your brother a raincheck on that portrait.” She suggested.

He looked at her oddly; Naminé couldn't read his expression. After a moment he stood up and she was afraid she'd said something wrong or had offended him somehow, but again, he surprised her.

“I'll drive you home.” Roxas offered. Naminé blinked in surprise.

“You've been drinking. You shouldn't drive.” Was her only response. And again, she was being regarded oddly.

“Alright, then you can drive.” He fished out his keys from his pocket and tossed them at her. Letting out a soft squeak, Naminé barely managed to catch them.

She glanced back to where the throng of dancing party goers was thinning out. Soon enough Kairi would notice her absence. If she didn't leave now, she'd be here till the party's end, and knowing her best friend the party's end would be at the devil's hour. Mind made up, Naminé stood up and nodded.

“Alright, let's go.”


	3. Home from the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had this story uploaded, oops.  
> This chapter is by far the shortest one I've written, but I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow

Naminé had been quick to gather her supplies and get to Roxas' car, which she drove back home with him complaining in the passenger's seat (“I can drive. I didn't drink that much.” “Driving buzzed is the same as driving drunk.”).

Her home wasn't much to look at, just a cozy little place she was renting, ideal since it was close to her job and to the beach. She hadn't expected Roxas to even get out of the car, in fact, she didn't even realize he had until she was on the doorstep and turned to find him right behind her. Roxas raised an eyebrow at her, likely expecting her to say something, but Naminé turned back and unlocked the door.

“Axel?” She called, glancing around as if the man could be hiding in the small living room. A few things littered the floor, including toys as well as her own paintbrushes. She hadn't realized how messy it might seem until she remembered that Roxas was with her. In an attempt to hide her embarrassment, she called for Axel again.

This time, a head of red hair peeked out of the hallway. Axel stepped out and closed the bedroom door behind him. “Hey, you're home early. And I see you've got Roxas with you. Way to go Nami.” He winked. “Unfortunately the bedroom is in use, so you'll have to make do with the couch.”

Naminé made a soft noise of disgust and reached out to hit Axel as soon as he was within reach. “That's not- shut up. He just offered me a ride, well, I drove but still. Anyway, thank for sitting, but you can go to the party now.” 

Axel's eyes lit up at her statement. “Really? Sweet! Thanks Nami!” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her head and made his way to the door. He paused and glanced back. “Hey, Rox, you coming?”

There was a slight hesitation, a flicker of consideration behind the blond man's eyes. If Naminé had blinked she would have missed it, and even so she wasn't sure if she had seen it properly. It was gone as soon as it came and Roxas nodded, following his friend out the door, only sparing a moment to bid Naminé good night before the door closed.

She stood in place for a moment, and then two, before realizing she was still staring at the door. Blinking quickly, she shook her head and went to the bedroom to get ready for bed, glad to see that her daughter was fast asleep.


	4. A rude awakening

Naminé was used to abrupt awakenings. It was a constant in life as a mother. But instead of waking up to a child jumping up and down, she was woken by a loud banging on the door. Despite the volume of the knocking, she could also hear soft padding of feet in the next room.

“Sweetie, don't open the door!” She called instinctively as she got out of bed. Again, she heard tiny feet scurrying back. She pulled on a robe and loosely tied it as she exited the room and went to answer the door.

Immediately, the visitor had pushed their way in, nearly knocking Naminé onto her butt. “You left the party early, and then you didn't even answer my calls!”

Naminé groaned as Kairi scolded, or rather whined at, her. She was about to close the door when she realized Sora was also walking in. “Good morning to you too, Kai. Morning, Sora.”

“Morning.” Sora replied with a goofy grin.

“Yeah, good morning and all. You bailed on me, Naminé!” Kairi accused, frowning deeply.

“I'm sorry, but I never promised I'd stay the whole night. You should be glad I even stayed as long as I did. Parties aren't my scene, you know that.” Naminé reasoned, walking into the small kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

Kairi opened her mouth to keep going on her complaints, but was quickly cut off by a high pitched squeal. “Aunty Kairi!!!” And suddenly a little girl was glued to the redhead’s legs.

All of Kairi’s annoyance dissipated as she looked down and smiled widely at the toddler. “There's my favorite little princess.” She bent down and picked her up, hugging her close.

“And my favorite little monkey!” Sora chimed in, cutting in to take the toddler from Kairi's arms.

“Uncle Sora!” She giggled, immediately trying to climb into the man's shoulders.

“Xion, be careful!” Naminé warned as she watched her two friends interact with her daughter. The toddler glanced over, likely to assure Naminé that she was fine, but then she was up in the air, squealing and giggling as she was caught once more in Sora's arms.

Kairi stepped towards Naminé and took her friend by the arm, guiding her back to the kitchen. “She's fine with Sora. Besides, I'm not done with you.”

The blonde sighed, taking one last glance at Sora and Xion as they played in the living room. Once back in the kitchen, Naminé busied herself with pouring a second mug of coffee for Kairi. “Kai, I'm sorry I left early, but I stayed as long as I felt comfortable, and it wasn't like I knew a ton of people there aside from you and Sora and maybe three other people from school and-”

“Well, it seemed like you knew Roxas well enough to bring him here.” Kairi's voice cut her off causing Naminé to turn around and see the small smirk forming on her lips. Almost instantly, Naminé's pale face flushed with embarrassment.

“I-I don't-”

“Don't even deny it! Axel told me.” Again, Kairi interrupted her. Her eyes shone with excitement and mischief, and quite frankly, Naminé knew that look and it only made her more anxious. “You like him, don't you, Nami? Oh my God, this is perfect! You have to go out with him!”

“Woah, woah, wait, what? I do not like him, I barely know him, a-and even if I did, I don't know if I'm ready for that.” Naminé countered, passing the coffee to Kairi before looking away from her, hoping her blush didn't give her away too much. Maybe she could blame it on the heat of the coffee. 

Even with her back turned to her, Naminé could feel Kairi rolling her eyes at her. “Oh please! It's almost been four years, you have to get back out there and live a little.” She encouraged.

Naminé turned again, eyes unsure and curious. “You really think so?”

“Sweetie, I know so. You can't just sit and mope and wait around for a ghost to show up.” 

Naminé almost laughed at that. Almost. “He's not a ghost, Kai. He didn't die.” This time she rolled her eyes at the redhead.

Kairi placed a hand over her heart in faux shock at that. “Really? Because I'm pretty sure he's dead to me. But maybe with that disappearing act, he's more of a magician then.” Naminé did laugh at that and, despite the bitterness she'd put into that sentence, Kairi smiled. She reached forward and took her friend's hands in her own. “Seriously, Nami, you can do so much better. And Roxas, he's better. He's as good as Sora.”

Naminé looked skeptical about that, raising an eyebrow. “No one is as good as Sora.”

“Okay, you're right about that. But Roxas is still up there on that side of the scale. I mean, so is Ventus, but apparently you have a thing for the gloomy emo types.” Kairi teased. A heated blush raced to Naminé's cheeks at that as she gently nudged her friend with her elbow.

“I do not.” She mumbled. Perhaps consciously she didn't, but there was just something about those dark and stern eyes that drew her in, the fire that blazed behind that excited her, the depth and mystery in them that she wanted to get lost in. She must have spent more time thinking about it than she thought, because she was snapped out of her thoughts, literally. Naminé jolted back to the present as Kairi snapped her fingers right in front of her nose.

“Hello? Space command to Naminé, do you copy?” 

Naminé swatted Kairi's hand out of her face. “Sorry Kai, I just dozed off for a second. What did you say?” She asked.

“I said breakfast. Let's go get some. I'm sure Sora and Xion have worked up quite the appetite by now.” Kairi suggested. Naminé opened her mouth to object, but Kairi cut her off. “Our treat. I wouldn't dream of letting you spend a cent while we're out together. Now get dressed and get Xion dressed and let's go.” Her tone left no room for argument. Sometimes Naminé wondered who was an actual parent around here, because with such a bossy friend, it was hard to believe the soft spoken one was a mother.

Namine wasn’t going to argue with Kairi, mostly because she liked the idea of going out for breakfast and she knew Xion would be thrilled as well. Going out into the living room, she found Sora zooming around the couch with Xion on his shoulders. As much as Namine trusted Sora, seeing her daughter precariously perched on his shoulders like that made her stomach flip. She quickly clapped her hands to get their attention. “Xion, let’s go get ready for breakfast with Aunt Kairi and Uncle Sora.”

Both Sora and Xion’s eyes lit up at the comment. Xion clapped her hands and let out a giggly “yay!” as Sora lifted her off his shoulders and set her down on the floor. Xion quickly raced to the bedroom with Naminé following after her to get them both ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can keep writing at the rate I'm going now, I should hope to post a chapter twice a week


End file.
